A system is known from [3] whereby textual paths are used for indexing the contents of an XML document. Absolute paths and partial paths to each element in a document are here stored in, for instance, a hash table. These elements are then referenced based on the storage address in the stored document.
A query language is furthermore known from [4] which is able to formulate queries, to a database for example, based on textual path expressions.
The object of the invention is to disclose methods for searching elements or for filtering fragments in binary representations of methods according to the invention.